


Haunting ghosts don't believe in Valentine's Day

by melbopo



Series: black onyx and tungsten [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Immortality, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Valentine's Challenge, Valentine's Day, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 18:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13817088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: for my valentine's day prompt:magnus/alec + forever and always





	Haunting ghosts don't believe in Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> you don't NEED to read part one to enjoy this fic but it is one of my fav and softest fics so I definitely recommend it!

Alec wakes slowly, the remnants of an obscure dream still lingering in his mind as he slowly blinks his eyes fully open. He’s trying to pinpoint the reason for the shift of his consciousness since the dream wasn’t terribly unsettling, just odd.

In the darkness of the penthouse bedroom, he glances over to the window where the only light reflected is from the bright, full moon. Alec doesn’t need to check his phone to know it’s far too early in the morning for him to be awake right now. He turns over to his side to face the center of the bed, one arm coming up under his head, nearly on the brink of sleep again with eyes closed, as his other reaches out for Magnus, craving the comfort of his warmth and soft skin.

Alec quickly opens his eyes in confusion when his hand makes contact with cold silk sheets, signalling that Magnus has long since left the comfort of their bed. Alec turns his head towards the bedroom door, open just a crack with a sliver of light from the hallway shining through.

The mystery of why he woke up solved at last.

He rolls back over, sitting up and sliding his feet into fluffy slippers, a Christmas gift from Madzie after he complained of the chilled bathroom tiles one too many times. It’s a useful gift with a great deal of appreciation from both Alec _and_ Magnus, who is relieved to no longer have to deal with Alec’s cold toes in bed.

Alec pulls on Magnus’s old Oxford University sweater over a plain t-shirt, a gag present from Ragnor that is only worn when Magnus is terribly ill and on the brink of death. It’s big on both Alec’s long arms _and_ Magnus’s broad shoulders, another part of the gag. The collar is too wide, often exposing half of Alec’s collarbone, and if he wants to use his hands for anything he has to roll up the sleeves. But it’s miraculously soft (probably do it its age of nearly half a century), warm, and smells like Magnus’s favorite cologne. It’s one of Alec’s favorite pieces of clothing to wear.

Alec quietly shuffles from their bedroom, squinting immediately at the sudden change in brightness. He looks right towards the balcony, the french door open a crack, so Alec heads in that direction, unfolding the sweater’s sleeves to cover his hands as he prepares for New York’s mid February weather outside.

Alec walks up to the open door, looking through the glass to the left where stands Magnus, wearing a thick robe over his pajama set with a full mug cupped between both of his hands as he rests his forearms against the balcony railing. He seems unphased by the cold, face pointed towards the East River but his eyes look glazed over, like his mind is some place far, far away or even more likely, wrapped up in old memories. The later is most likely the reason for him leaving their bed in the middle of the night too, driven away from sleep by ghosts that sometimes haunt him at night.

Alec knows because they’ve talked about it many times before, this feeling, this _weight_ that Magnus carries around in his chest and on his shoulders. Alec feels a bit of it in himself too. Sometimes it keeps him from sleep too, tossing at night as he rethinks every single Downworlder’s life he has ever taken and whether it was the _right_ call or simply fueled by a bigoted and hateful agenda. Isabelle says it’s the burden of their duty, that those fears will never really be soothed but they must continue to do their job the best they can, trusting in their gut but recognizing their own inherent bias.

Though Alec knows he feels only a quarter of the weight that Magnus feels, well aware that so much of it comes from memories filled with ghosts of people Magnus’s loved and _lost_ , that he’s _outlived_ , the compounded effect of _lifetimes_ of that _weight_. Alec knows that’s why Magnus has never voiced a certain question in the past two years of their marriage, knows he feels it is _too selfish_ of him to ask Alec to take on this type of burden too, that these ghost are a heavy a price to pay for _immortality_.

But Alec made up his decision years ago, maybe even as far back as the first time he dared to live for _himself_ and kiss Magnus.

Alec opens balcony door the rest of the way so he can join Magnus, expecting the cold air but still sucking in a quick breath when it hits. Alec leans against the balcony next to Magnus, close enough to let him know of a physical presence but not too close to suffocate whatever space he may need right now. It’s something they both appreciate, not always needing or _wanting_ physical contact or words, preferring the silent reminder that they aren’t alone, that they have each other.

Alec spins the circle of black onyx and tungsten on his ring finger with his thumb, finding comfort in its familiarity and the physical embodiment of their everlasting love. He turns his head towards Magnus, surprised to see his attention already diverted to Alec, always in tune with his presence.

The natural light from the moon and the light yellow light from the street below makes Magnus glow, looking absolutely breathtaking, even at 2 am in the morning. He offers a small, bitter sweet smile that somehow conveys both an apology and gratitude.

It’s a small moment but Alec’s heart feels so extremely full of love for the man in front of him. He can’t help but think that the potential weight of ghosts would be worth thousands of moments like this with Magnus. And don’t they too both deserve happily ever afters?

“I want to become immortal.” Alec whispers. Magnus’s eyes go wide with surprise at the sudden reveal. “I want endless lifetimes filled with small moments like this with you. I want to be able to love you to the full extent of our wedding band inscription: wholly, forever, and _always_.”

Magnus’s expression quickly melts from surprise to fond and a little bit awed like Alec’s unwavering love is still a surprise even after all these years. Magnus looks down at Alec’s hand as it plays with his wedding ring, looking back up from under long brown lashes, “Forever and always?”

“Forever and always.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was an idea that has been rolling around in my head almost half a year and I finally found the perfect prompt to share it! Hope you enjoyed and I would LOVE to hear what you think! (also sorry about the title... forever and always seemed to be too cliche and not funny enough...)  
> You can find me and this prompt on tumblr [here](https://maiababerts.tumblr.com/post/171347425366/malec-28)!


End file.
